Astro vs Mars I
by Buttercup218
Summary: Astro Boy is frammed for breaking, destroying and stealing top secrect files from places call the "Volts" and other crimes he didn't commit. It's up to Astro, Zoran, Cobalt and all of their friends to help clear Astro's good name and stop this new threat.
1. Chapter 1

**Astro vs. Mars **

**Chapter 1 **

It was a normal day, Security guard Gilbert Gilingend took the night sift. He was outside standing infront of the tight seeled steel door. He had his head leaned on his right shoulder, his eyes closed shut and made loud snores you could hear from three feet away.

"Wake up Gilingend!" said Security guard Quizlin Cote as he slapped Gilingend's left shoulder. The young security guard woke up in a shock, then he felt drowsy again with his eyes half opened. "You know how much trouble you could get in if..." "Oh why should it matter?" Gilingend yawned. "Nothing ever happens here, No one in their right mind tries to brake in here, No one even knows this place exist" he explained. "You young folk today man I tell ya, you think everything is kept a secret forever" Cote complained.

Gibert just rolled his eyes as Quizlin rambled on, then he noticed something in the sky. It was a tiny black object fly around in circles, then it flew towards their direction. "Hey! What's that?" he said as he pointed to the object as it was getting closer. "Well I believe that's the excitement you've been craving for" Quizlin said as he took out his walkie-talkie.

"Commander this is officer Cote speaking, we have an unidentified fly object heading our way, Over" "Okay Cote I'll check it out" said the security guard on the other line. He and his partner Ronald were in the surveillance room sitting in their chairs watching the entire building with the security cameras high and low. "When is he going to stop acting like he's in the navy again?" asked Ronald. "Oh just let the old timer have his fun" he said as he grew the image of the sky view camera to full screen.

"What the heck is that?" he asked. "I don't know but we better inform the head!" Ronald said. "Chief this is Ronald Roiham from surveillance we have a situation... somthing's flying over us" he explained talking into his walkie-talkie. "Well what is it?" Asked Head of Security officer Edward Mullerd. "Well sir it looks like... a child" he explained as he also tried to believe the whole thing himself. "A child? Then it must be either one those two robot kids, Astro and Venus" "Are you sure sir?" "Well of course I'm sure" Mullerd scowled. "Unless you think it's Peter pan and the lost boys hiding from Captian Hook!"

"Um, of course not sir" Ronald stuttered. "It's just that doesn't Astro Boy and Venus live in Metro city and Orion which are both hundreds of miles away" he explained. "And if they were to come wouldn't they inform us that..." "Excuse me Roiham but do you want to be the Head of Security?" He asked sarcastically. "Um, No sir" Ronald said. "And um it looks like a boy, so then I guess that it's Astro... right?" "Right unless you know some other flying robot boy?"

"Um right sir...so what are we suppose to do?" Ronald Asked. "Sir Astro or not that kid or whatever it is, is trespassing and it's our job to..." "Don't get you pants in a knot David" Mullerd interrupted. "I know the rules, I'll just tell the air squad to inform Astro that he is in a restricted air space and needs to land"

The two jet planes took off for the sky, they flew just behind the small figure they believe was Astro Boy.

"Sir you are flying in restricted airspace" said one of the pilots. "Please land" He waited for the figure to land but it didn't do anything but kept on flying. "Sir he's not doing anything" he informed. "Well then tell him to land again!" Mullerd scolded. "But this time tell him if he doesn't land we have to soot him down!" The two pilots just followed their orders and they flew right beside the object.

"Sir we're not gonna ask again, Please land or you will be taken down by force!" The pilot said firmly. Then he looked closely a the figure that he believed was Astro boy, but then as he examined it, he realized that it looked slightly different than the Astro he saw on the news. The figure than turned it's head in his direction and stared at him with it's glowing red eyes. "Hey! You're not..." The tiny figure lifted up the second jet then threw at the first one. The two planes blew up on impacted and the figure flew out of the cloud of fire, smoke and debrie, then head for the building.

"Sean...Sean...Sean and Carol are you there?" Mullerd asked anxiously but there was no answer. "They're gone" He finally said. "Sir he's coming for us!" informed Ronald. "Sir?...Sir are you there?" "I'm here boy!" he shouted in anger.

He than broadcast in to the loudspeaker and shouted. "Listen up I want everyone to report to the sky deck immediately! And that's an ORDER!"

As he commanded everyone was at the sky deck in the area where they fire missiles at planes or in this case evil robots. "Fire at my command!" He yelled. "Ready" he saw the tiny figure was getting closer and flying faster than before. "Fire!" The missiles shoot up in the air as fast as lightning through clouds. They were coming fast at the boy shaped figure but he dodged them and grabbed one in his bare hands then threw it right back at their direction.

"Everybody take cover!" Mullerd yelled. Everyone hit to the ground as the missile hit and blew up half the building. "Is everyone alright?" he asked. "We're okay sir" said one of them as the rest were getting up. Then something flew and crashed into the building. "Sir he's gotten into the building!" "Then it's time to bring in our security bots" Mullerd said as he pushed a button on a device that activated the big two ton robots.

The intruder was running lose in the building until he came across a huge volt. He took one step toward it then the two huge two ton security bots that were shaped like two steel silver balls with broad arms and legs. The two bots pointed both their arms that turned into canons at the enemy. They fired at him but they missed as he flew up into the air. He then aimed himself like a missile and then pierced into one of the robots then to the other one destroying them both. He than knocked down the steel door with one punch making his entrance.

"Come on you big baby!" Cote said trying to pull Gilingend off the tree as he strapped his arms and legs around it."No way!" he cried. "Why not I thought you wanted some action and adventure?" "I didn't mean like this, And I'm pretty sure getting killed wasn't part of the memo!" he explained. "Boy if you don't get yourself off that tree right now I..."

Then something blew the entire front of the building up. Gilbert and Quizlin were hurled two feet away Quizlin was okay but Gibert was knocked out and the tree was on top of him. "Gilbert! Gilbert are you alright!" Quizlin said as rushed to the need of his injured partner. "What in the samhill...?" He looked back and saw a small black figure walking out of the building with smoke, fire and debrie behind him. All he saw was those red eyes and heard only the sound of the boy's sinister laugh.

**End of Chapter 1**


	2. Chapter 2

**Astro vs. Mars **

**Chapter: 2 **

"This is a Hitius plant" said Mimi to her classmates. "Do you know why it's called the Hitius plant?" "Because It's a stupid ugly plant" said Abercrombie. The whole class except Astro laughed at his joke. "That's it only, the plant only becomes hitius when the air is polluted" she explained.

"So what!" "Yeah" said Alejo. "Don't all plants do that" said Kennedy. "Yes but unlike other plants who die completely the Hitius plant goes in a hibernated state and waits til the air is all clear" She explained as she walked to the other flower pot.

"And when it is it grows beautiful flowers like these" She points at the plant with flowers that all had the colors purple, blue and pink. The class then stared in awe. "So" Said the class drama queen Cristalite as she stood up. "It's a plant that can sleep, totally yawn".

"But the Hitius plant is really cool Cristal, the serum it makes in it's leaves can be use to cure mass diseases" Astro explained. "Yes, how did you know?" Mimi asked. "His girlfriend" Abercrombie teased.

"MmmmHmmm that's right" teased Alejo. "Ever since he and Ve got together he's been talking stars and flowers non-stop" Kennedy explained. "Cause he's in loooovvvvve" Abercrombie teased again. "Cut it out you guys" "Yeah" Cristalite hesitated. _UGH! That dumb Robotgirl weirdo is going to regret the day she took my Astro away from me,_ She thought.

"Okay, Alright now settle down now" said Ms. Bambi. "Thanks for showing and explaining the Hitius plant to us Mimi" Mimi nodded. "You're welcome Ms. Bambi" she said before she walked back to her seat. "Okay class remember the townball is coming up in just a couple of months, I know it's a longway but we still need more people to help so if you're intrested please talked to me at the end of class"

"Like anyone would waste anytime working on the dumb dance" Abercrombie said. "Oh yeah if it's so dumb than why are you going?" asked Alejo. "Because I feel like it wise guy!" "Shows what you two know about dances" Cristal said. "Especially this one because who ever you go with in the townball with is crucial" she explained. "Why?" asked Kennedy. "Because who ever you go with is you're future partner in life" "Says you" Alejo said.

"I don't know about that guys" Mimi said. All of the guys just stared at her in confusion "You see my mom and dad said they went to the ball when they were my age" she explained. "And they've been together ever since" "Really?" said Astro. "Wow" "Pff, Please just because your parents got together at the dance doesn't meen it's like that for everybody" Abecrombie said.

"I hate to say it but, I have to agree with the big guy on this one" admitted Kennedy. "Me too" said Alejo.

"Excuse me" said a voice. Everyone and the class turned their heads and saw Reno entering the classroom. "I'm here to take Astro, Dr.O'shay wants to see him" he explained. "Why of course" said Ms. Bambi. "Astro" "Right" he said. The young robot got off his seat and went with Reno out the door.

"So Reno how are you and Kathy adjusting?" Astro asked as the two walked down the hall. "It must be nice having you're real mother around" "Yeah it is" he smiled.

**-At the Ministry of Science-**

"What is it Doctor?" asked Astro as he enter the room. "Astro something very terrible has happened!" Dr. O'shay explained. "One of the Volts have been attacked!" "The Volts?" Astro repeated. He looked at Reno "What's a Volt?" he asked. "The Volts are top secret security facilities where all secret, important and sometimes dangerous plans go for protection for people who want to use them for evil purposes"

"Really?" said the worried robot. "No way! And someone broke into one of them?" said Reno. The Doctor nodded "Just last night and It's been said that a kid broke in" "A kid?" He said in confusion. "You think it's a robot?" suggested Astro. "It has to or an Alien with a bad temper" Just than Nora appeared on the screen.

"Doctor!" She said. "What is it Nora?" asked Dr. O'shay. "I'm at the hospital and I have urgent news! The police found two men who survived last night's ordeal and who said to have valuable information about what attacked them last night" "We're on our way" he said. "Come on lets go" Said Astro as he and the others ran out the door.

"It was the most horrific moment of my life" said the shaky Gilbert as the Nora wraped bandages around his arm. "How's the old man, Is he Okay?" "He's fine" said Inspector Tawashi. "He just has a couple of bruses but he'll be fine, Now tell us what happened" "Oh...well what I was saying" he began explaining. "The building just exploded I was Knock out for a bit but than I heard snickering and woke up" he continued.

"I was still a little dazed but I could still make out who it was" "Who?" asked the detective. "It was..." Just than they heard the door opening. "Dr. O'shay" said Nora as she saw her boss walk in the room. "We're here" he said. "Did you get any information about who did this?" "We were just about to" said Inspector Tawashi. "Go on son tell us who did this"

"Doctor!" said Astro as he and Reno entered the room. "Did we get any information yet?" he asked. "No but we were just..." "You!" Gilbert shouted as he pointed his finger at Astro. "Officer arrest him!" "Are you sure, Why?" He asked in confusion. "Why? Because he's the one who attacked us last night!" Everyone gasped at his words.

"That's right it was Astro...Astro Boy!"

**End of Chapter 2 **

**

* * *

**

A/N: Sorry it took so long I got caugt up in school work, then on other projects so I just started to forget about this story, Again Sorry. Just to make things clear Ms. Bambi is played by Astro's mom Mitchie and Kathy or Cathy is the same Cathy from the 1980s Series (I thought it'll be cool and make sense to make her Reno's long lost Mother).

Hopefully You won't have to wait for the next chapter as long as you did this one. In fact I PROMISE it. **LATER**


	3. Chapter 3

**Astro vs. Mars**

**Chapter: 3 **

"This has got to be some kind of joke" said Reno outside in the hallway. "There's no way in a million years that Astro would do something like this!" "Calm down Reno" said Dr. O'shay. "We believe you" "Dr. O'shay why does this guy think I did it?" asked Astro. "I don't know Astro" "Because he's a nut that's what!" "Reno!" "Oh come on" he continued. "Are we really going to believe this guy?" "Doctor" said Astro "I sawyer I wasn't at the Volts last night" "I know Astro, we just have to figure out why does the gentlman inside does" Dr. O'shay explained.

"If you ask me I think it's a case of mistaken idenity" Explained Inspector Tawashi. "The kid's so shaken up I bet he can't even recognize his own mother" "Lets hope so" Astro said to himself as he bowed his head in sorrow. "Come on!" said Reno angerly. "Lets go tell this guy he's wrong!" "Reno!" Dr. O'shay shouted but Reno had already bolted through the door.

"Listen up!" he said to Giligend as he jumped on his bed. "You're wrong you hear me? Dead WRONG!" "Reno" said Nora as tried to get him off the bed. "Reno get off!" Commanded Dr. O'shay. Reno did as he said and jumped off the bed crossing his arms and looking the other way.

"What's going on?" asked Giligend. "You see sir it appears that you are mistaken" explained Dr. O'shay. "Astro was no where near the Volts last night" "You see..." said Astro. "I haven't even heard of the Volts till a half-hour ago" "Oh yeah" said Giligend. "Than explain to me how a boy shaped object with super-human abilities attack us last night, destroying our base and killing almost everyone" "We don't know" Astro admitted. "But I promise we'll get on the bottom of this" "Oh sure you will" he said sarcastically. "You know what I think you're just going to cover this up just because he did a couple of nice things!" he explained.

"But it was really just a cover-up for he's real plot, Tenma was right you are going to lead robots to rise up against humans!" "Huh?" Astro face went blank as heard the words Giligend just had said. "What!" said Dr. O'shay,Nora and Inspector Tawashi simultaneously. "You take that back!" Shouted Reno as he hopped on the bed again trying to grabb Giligend, but he was stopped by Nora who grabbed his shirt and pulled him off.

"You see!" he screamed. "I told yah he was nuts!" "The only people who are nuts here are all of you!" shouted Giligend. "You can go now Prefessor" said Inspector Tawashi. "What?" "I'm sorry I wasted your time" "It's alright Tawashi" he said as he Nora, Reno and Astro left the room. "You're letting him go!" shouted Giligend. "So tipical" "Oh shut up!" shouted Insector Tawashi.

"Don't worry Astro" Nora said to the depressed robot. "I'm sure we'll find the real person behind this" Astro nodded but some where deep inside he doughted it.

**-Just outsied the Ministery of Science- **

Astro's little sister Zoran was outside next to the front door picking flowers, even though she knew she wasn't supposed to. "Hi Reno" she said as he walked by. But he just kept on walking and entered the building. "Hey Zoran" Dr. O'shay greeted as he Nora and Asro also entered the building. "Whew" she said in relief. "I thought they would know I'm supposed to be in school right now".

In the lab, "Doctor, what are we going to do" asked the worried robot boy. "I don't know Astro" he said. "There has to be a rational explaination" "But what" asked Reno.

Back with Zoran, she still was picking flowers outside the Ministery until she heard heavy breathing and running feet coming toward her. She turn her head and saw Alejo,Kennedy and Abercrombie running up ahead. "Aren't you guys suppose to be in school?" She asked as they past by her. "Aren't you?" said Kennedy, "Touche".

The trio of friends ran into the building to laboratory. "Astro!" Alejo shouted. "Is it true?" "Is what true" he asked. "Did you really destroy half of Megaville Central?" asked Kennedy. "What!" said Reno, Astro and Dr. O'shay simaltaniously. "Where did you kids hear this?" asked Nora. "On the news" answered Abercrombie. "Huh?"

_Just last night at the center of Megaville, the citizens were under attack by a small childlike robot. _

Said the lady news reporter.

_As you can see the robot show tremendous power and brut physical strength. _

The clips show as small child holding a bus and throwing it at the street, shooting itself like a bullet at a tall building causing it to calapse and spining itself like a tornado blowing people off the ground.

_People couldn't clearly identify the robot responsable for the attacks but some speculate that it was no other than Metro city's own Astro Boy. _

"You see I told them" said Giligend watching from his hospital room.

_Right now the police are still investigating the attack, but are on their way to Metro city to call Astro boy into question. _

"Oh no" Said Astro. "But I didn't do any of that stuff" "Huh, So it wasn't you?" asked Alejo. "What! Of course not bimbos" said Reno "What were you thinking?" "We were thinking that the robot on the news looked kind of like Astro" he explained. "So we jogged out here just to make sure" explained Kennedy.

Astro just dropped his head in sorrow. "We're sorry Astro, but you gotta admitt that kid does kind of look like you" "It's okay guys" "You know" said Dr. O'shay "Now that we have a visual of the robot, I also have to say it looks kind of similar to you but...also some what different" "Yeah" said Reno "Even I have to say he kind of looks like ya, So what does it mean a defult clone or something?" "I don't now Reno".

"Hmm you know now that I get a good look at him, he does look a little different from Astro" said Kennedy. "Yeah and since when did Astro start wearing a cape?" asked Alejo. "And the shape of his head ain't right" said Abercrombie. "It looks more like Zoran's" "Zoran?" said Astro "But Zoran can't fly"

"Are you guys talking about me behind my back?" asked the little girl robot as she walked in. "What's going on?" she asked. "Some robot that almost looks like you and Astro is going around and destroying things" explained Alejo. "See" Zoran walked over to the rest of the group, looked up at the screen and saw the picture of the robot figure. "Well his bodt does looks like Astro's and his head looks similar to mine" she admitted. "But me and Astro would never do anything like that!" "We know Zoran" said Dr. O'Shay "That's why we need to find out who this robot is"

"Don't worry" said Reno "You have me to help out" "And you have...The Sky Riders!" said Alejo as he, Kennedy and Abercrombie stood together back to back. "And you have..." Zoran rushed out of the group and ran to a chair inside a tube. She sat on it and it instantly went down below the floor into a chamber. Astro's friends all looked at him and he just shrugged as he didn't know what was going on. The chair soon popped up inside another tube with Zoran looking completly different on it.

Her hair now looked liked Astro's but more curved. Zoran's eyes had more eyelashes and her irises were now a light blue color. She wore a strange green top that held together with strings. She wore a black skirt with a green belt. She had string high-healed magnetic boots that went up to her knees. Pearl like earings that were actually small bombs and a ring that shoots out a lazer when needed to.

"Astro _Girl_!" she shouted as she got out of the chair. "You still have that costume!" Astro whinned. "I asked Dr. O'shay if I could keep it, so he instaled this changing thing in case I needed it" she explaind. "Why Doctor?" "Well" he said "I thought Zoran deserved it after the good she did with it"

"Come on!" said Astro Girl. "Let's go find that robot kid" "Yeah!" said the group of kids as they ran following her as Astro jetted right behind them. "Wait!" Dr. O'shay shouted. "Kids what about school!" but they were already gone. The professor just stood there and sighed as Nora giggled.

**End of Chapter 3**


	4. Chapter 4

**Astro vs. Mars **

**Chapter : 4 **

"So what's the plan" asked Reno as the group ran down the dirt path. To that Zoran or Astro Girl just stop and said "Um actually I've hadn't decided yet" "What!" The group of boys said simultaneously as they stopped. "Zoran how could you ran out like that and lead us if you don't have a plan?" said Reno.

"Don't worry, don't worry" she said. "And the name's Astro girl!" Suddenly they heard heavy breathing coming towards them. "Hey look" said Alejo "It's Mimi" "What are you doing here Mimi?" asked Reno as she stopped infront of to take a breath. "You guys left me!" she explained.

**Outside the Mayor's office **

Miss Marie Bambi, Astro's school teacher entered the Mayor's office room demanding an explation. "Bob" she said "Is it true what I've heard, do they really think Astro did all that stuff?" "Yes Marie it's true" The Mayor said as he looked at his aquarium through the glass on the wall behind his desk.

"Well, what are you going to do about it?" she asked. "You know Astro didn't do that stuff, You he would never do that stuff!" "I Know!" he shouted. "And you know who did do this, do you?" The Mayor just stood there and sighed. "Now is not the time to be dicussing this Mar" he said. "Don't you Mar me" she shot back. "You know who very well did this and you're not doing anything about it"

"And you don't think I want to" he said. "The government is breathing down my neck" "So? Forget them" Marie said. "You, Officer Gumshoe, Wally Kisagari, Dr. Tenma and I are the only ones who know what's going on" she explained. "Even Dr. O'shay knows who, he just hasn't figure it out yet" she said as she looked at her reflection on the other aquarium glass beside her.

**In the streets of Metro City **

"So the teacher just dismissed class?" asked Alejo. "Yeah" Mimi answered. "Just after you left" "Huh that's weird?" "I wonder why?" said Zoran. "She probably went to see the Mayor on this" said Reno. "Can she do that?" "Well the Mayor is her boyfriend, so yeah" "Oh, You know if I was dating the Mayor I'd wear much prittier clothes"

"Alright Alright" said Abercrombie. "I think what we're doing is more important than class" "Yeah, Abercrombie's right" admitted Mimi. "For once" when she said that he just stood there glared at her.

"Wait a minute?" said Astro as he realized something. "Zoran what were you doing outside of class?" "I think the disscussion of past events should be held after we solve this mystery" she said. "And the name is Astro Girl!" "Don't give me that" "Astro" said Reno. "Tell me why you were outside of class?" Astro demanded ignoring Reno. "Fine, Just to let you know I didn't feel like going to school today" "What!" "Astro" Reno said again but Astro just kept ignoring him. "Zoran you can't just not go to school just because you don't feel like it!" "Yes I can and the name is Astro Girl" "Guys" Reno said trying to get through to both of them but didn't work. "And what's the big deal it's just one day" "Zoran pretty soon one day will turn into a lot of days and you'll get kick out of school, you won't get a proper education, you'll end up in the streets and you'll fall in to a life of crime!" "You're over reacting and the name is ASTRO GIRL!"

"GUYS!" Reno screamed at the top of his lungs. Pretty soon the whole group and the people from across the street stoppped and stared at him. "Yesh" he said. "What's with you two, don't forget we still need to find out who Astro's imposter is" "That's what I'm trying to do but Mr. Yelly pants over here..." "What wait a minute!" "Guys guys" said Kennedy seperating the two robot siblings. "Reno's right, and besides we all cut class today" "Fine" Astro huffed out as he knew Kennedy was right. "So what do we do now?" asked Mimi. "I think we should go to the tree house and gather up the information we do know about the situation at hand" suggested Alejo. "Right" agreed the rest of the group. "Good, now lets go!" he said as he and the other ran to the tree house.

Back at the Mayor's office Detective Wally Kisagari rushed to the seen. "Mayor Crane!" he said as he bolted in. "Astro didn't do any of that stuff!" "I know" Mayor Crane said. "He would never do any of that stuff!" "We know" said Ms. Bambi. "And you know who exacally... What?" "I said we know" "Oh...good" "Let go talk about this in my office" Mayor Crane said as he walked over to the two adults. "But isn't this his office?" asked the confused Detective. "He meens his other office" explained Ms. Banbi. "This is his office where he likes to stare and watch the fish swim by" "This is also my thinking area!" he explained. "Lets go now"

**Inside the Sky Riders Treehouse **

"Okay so what do we know?" Asked Alejo holding a clipboard and a pencil. "Well me and Astro know that this guy first broke into one of the Volts last night" explained Reno. "The Volts?" "Yeah they're top secret bases where Secret, Old and even Dangerous plans go away for safe keeping" Astro explained. "Whoa" the group said aw. "Wait that's stupid, Why would old or dangerous plans go in a base to keep why not just get rid them?" she pointed out. "I don't know maybe they thought someone could rework them and use them for good" suggested Alejo. "Okay let me write that down" he said as he did.

"Alright, anything else?" "We know this guy looks almost like Astro, but not exacally" said Abercrombie. "Okay" "We know that he attacked Megaville last night" added Astro Girl. "But what did that had anything to do with the Volts?" "Wait!" said Mimi. "We know that this robot looks _similar_ to Astro right?" "Right" they said. "Well why similar why not _excally_ like Astro?" "Good point Mimi" said Alejo. "Have any thoughts" "Well I think that this robot wasn't intentionally build to look similar or impersonate Astro, I think that making him look like you was an accident" "What!" said the rest of the group. "You really think so?" asked Reno. She nodded "Yep, And I also think.." she continued. "That when this robot attacked the Volts he saw how everyone there thought that he was you, So he attacked Megaville knowing everyone there would also mistake him for you" "So the attack on Megaville was an attempt to frame Astro!" "And it work" said Alejo.

"But why frame Astro?" asked Abercrombie. "Duh, So Astro would, which he did, get blamed and go to prison and won't stop his evil plans!" Mimi pointed out. "I know" he said defensivly "I mean why just Astro" "Right" agreed Alejo. "I mean think about it's not like Astro's the only super powered robot out there anymore, What about Elipson?" "And Me" said Astro Girl. "And Cobalt" When Mimi said that everyone just stared at her. "What? It's a possibility" "Mimi you haven't met so you don't know" "Know what?"

"Hey! What about Venus?" Astro Girl realized. "She's just as powerful as my brother, Why not frame her?" "Well so far only that one robot has attacked, So maybe it's just that one robot" Mimi said. "And let's just say this robot only heard about Astro?" suggested Reno. "Yeah" Astro agreed. "I didn't even heard of Venus until I met her" "And it was love at first sight" teased Astro Girl. "Zoran!" he shouted as everyone else giggled at him. "I told you my name is Astro..."

"Boys!" shouted a voice. The group knew it came outside the treehouse so the rushed to the window and looked below them. "And just what do you think you guys are doing?" "Hey it's Cristalite" said Alejo. "If you rats think you're having a top secret meeting without me you're nuts" she said. "And More than usual" "I'll get the water balloons" "No wait Abercrombie" Astro said stopping his friend. "You want me to get them?" asked Mimi. "Cause really it's no bother" "No I mean what if Cristal could help us?" "By what? Screaming in our ears!" "I have to agree with Reno" said Alejo. "Come on guys give her a chance" "Well she is rich so we could run into a finacel problem I guess" said Kennedy. "That's the spirit besides we need all the help we can get" The group just sighed as he knew he was right even though they knew they weren't going to like this.

**End of Chapter 4 **

* * *

A/N: Mimi is the female character from Astro's group of friends from the 1980s series, or at least I think her name is Mimi and The Mayor, Bob Crane is played by Astro's robot dad from the other series.

Venus is a fan character that was suppose to be a character inspired by Astro Boy but it didn't turn out that way.

Zoran turning into Astro Girl, Cobalt originally his brother, turning out to be his cousin and the Ministrey of Science being in a different location was introduce in a fanfic continunity of the 2003 series idea I had.

Got it? Okay well...bye till next time


End file.
